


Tomarry Fanart Doodles

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: Inspired by Batsutousai’s amazing Tomarry stories, specifically the series “Like a Ghost in My Town” and “The Soot Gremlin and the Bastard Prince”





	Tomarry Fanart Doodles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nose to the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562401) by [Batsutousai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai). 



> I gift this to Batsutousai since their lovely fics inspired me to draw. I would have much less joy in my life if I didn’t have those fics to read!
> 
> On the left is Harry and Tom from the latest chapter of Nose to the Wind. I love this story which is what inspired me to do some more drawing from Batsutousai’s stories! This latest chapter was my fav chapter so far which is saying something considering how much I loved the others!
> 
> On the top right is Harry and Fairygodmother!Luna from The Soot Gremlin and the Bastard Prince. I probably didn’t put enough creatures on Luna’s dress but oh well.
> 
> At the bottom right is Harry and Death from the prologue of Stand Against the Moon. Poor Harry just had to eat someone. Yuck! But here’s your savior, Death!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156333014@N03/30543453088/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Is Harry wearing snitch pajamas? Yes he is :)
> 
> Thank you Batsutousai for continuing to write such amazing fanfiction.


End file.
